


Омега

by iscalox



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Altered Mental States, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Если все должно было взорваться, но не взорвалось, то кто виноват? Кью!





	Омега

**Author's Note:**

> Cекс в состоянии опьянения молекулами омега, ксенофилия, сомнительное согласие с обеих сторон

Никогда еще цена нескольких минут не была так высока — окажись «Энтерпрайз» на месте хоть немного раньше, целый сектор галактики избежал бы гибели. Но они не успели: борг начал эксперимент с молекулой омега до того, как они добрались; «Энтерпрайз» вышвырнуло из переставшего существовать подпространства прямо в звездную систему, навстречу яростно полыхающей звезде.

— Я не успею отменить запись на археологическую конференцию, — только и успел подумать Жан-Люк, глядя в огненный смерч, занявший весь экран, — меня будут ждать, а я так и не появлюсь. Как невежливо!

А затем стало очень приятно. Жан-Люк с трудом сдержал удивленное восклицание. Ощущение было странным — совершенно непонятным и дезориентирующим, но в то же время навевающим безумный, нелогичный экстаз. Разум Жан-Люка пытался найти в происходящем хоть что-то знакомое: мелочь, за которую можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы воссоздать по ней общую картину. Что-то двигалось? Да. Как поток? Река? Нет, скорее, как электричество. Контур, цепь, по которой бежал ток — настолько нелинейная, разветвленная, огромная, что даже окинуть ее взглядом Жан-Люк был не в состоянии. Только вот в отличие от обычной, она не имела материального носителя — ток сам был схемой, по которой бежал. Напряжение текло, бурлило, нарастало, распространялось по несуществующим проводам, к которым каким-то образом оказался вдруг подключен мозг Жан-Люка — судя по растущему экстазу, прямо через центр удовольствия.

— Нет, — беззвучно сказал Жан-Люк сам себе и помотал головой, будто надеясь стряхнуть ощущение.

Как ни странно, это сработало — он снова почувствовал собственное тело. Жан-Люк все еще сидел в кресле «Энтерпрайз», так сильно сжав подлокотники, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Прямо перед собой он видел широкую спину Райкера и кусок смотрового экрана, по которому расплывались разноцветные психоделические круги.

— Первый... — начал Жан-Люк, намереваясь выяснить, что происходит, но не смог сформулировать вопрос. Как вообще о таком спросить? «А вы получили ментальный оргазм от взрыва молекулы?»

К счастью, Райкер доложил сам, не дожидаясь, когда Жан-Люк преобразует мысль в слова:

— Мы живы, капитан! — в его голосе слышалось нервное возбуждение. — Да и не только мы. Насколько я вижу, ни одна звездная система не пострадала. Взорвался только сам куб — а сектор в порядке. И подпространство цело — мы можем уйти в варп в любой момент.

— Та звезда, навстречу которой нас выбросило?

— Цела и невредима, будто ничего не произошло.

— А это марево, цвета на экране, вы их тоже видите? — Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что они существуют на самом деле — возможно, таким образом его мозг пытался справиться с тем, что произошло секунду назад. Кто знает, каковы последствия мысленного оргазма для нейронных связей?

И, кстати, до сих пор происходило — просто теперь ощущение отползло на задний план, дав Жан-Люку сосредоточиться на окружающем мире. Наслаждение все еще вспыхивало — резким неровным пульсом, тут же тающим до едва ощутимого, — но его уровень хотя бы позволял работать.

— Да, капитан. Наши датчики их не фиксируют, — ответил Дейта. — Что делает ситуацию крайне интересной — если приборы не могут засечь цвета, то каким образом те отражаются на экране? Я мог бы предположить, что их на самом деле нет — просто из-за взрыва произошел сбой в работе мозга или органов зрения. Но почему тогда даже я, андроид...

Дальше Жан-Люк не слышал. Он снова провалился в абстрактный бред наслаждения. На этот раз разуму понадобилось гораздо меньше времени, чтобы понять (Вспомнить? Придумать?), что происходит: он снова был подключен к гигантской цепи, по которой текло электрическое удовольствие. Ток счастья в неизвестной ученым фазе вливался прямо в мозг, заставляя забыть о происходящем, омывая незнакомыми ощущениями, настолько странными, инопланетными, потрясающими...

— Но распад молекулы произошел? — с усилием заставил себя вернуться в реальный мир Жан-Люк.

Ни Райкер, ни уж тем более Дейта не выглядели так, будто их что-то отвлекало. Им не приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы перекрыть кран блаженства, избавиться от чувства, что прямо в мозг заливают самый чистый восторг из всех возможных. Дейта с деловым видом отвечал на вопрос, но его слова терялись в шумном пульсе крови в ушах — до Жан-Люка долетал только невнятный шепот.

Жан-Люк попытался стряхнуть навязчивую галлюцинацию, мешающую работе, и даже попробовал оттолкнуть рукой. И это даже могло бы сработать — если бы только он не промазал и вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть поток наслаждения, не умудрился погладить его.

— А! — протянул голос прямо внутри головы Жан-Люка.

Сеть содрогнулась от наслаждения, от желания получить еще, и Жан-Люка накрыло таким острым чувством... чего-то чуждого, инопланетного, но невероятно приятного, что он чуть не вскрикнул от удовольствия и досады одновременно.

Дейта закончил говорить и уставился на Жан-Люка. Зачем? Чего он ждал? Может быть, о чем-то спросил в ответ? Жан-Люк чувствовал, что с каждой минутой сосредотачиваться на происходящем становится все труднее.

— Никто из вас не испытывает странных ощущений? — ему наконец удалось сформулировать мысль наиболее обтекаемо.

— Нет, капитан. С вами что-то случилось? — на лице Райкера было написано беспокойство. — У вас... покраснело лицо. У вас жар?

Да, жар у него был, Жан-Люк не сомневался.

— Не вполне уверен, но, думаю, мне лучше навестить доктора, — он поднялся, одновременно отталкивая сеть.

На этот раз это удалось, и поток задрожал от... обиды? Разочарования? Что самое странное, вселенная будто разделяла его чувства — смотровой экран вдруг затянуло тучами, где-то вдалеке загремел гром. На мостике ощутимо запахло озоном.

— Капитан! Там, кажется, дождь собирается, — удивленно сказал Райкер, глядя на то, как звездную систему скрывает завеса из темных облаков, выглядевших на фоне космической черноты на редкость нелепо.

Жан-Люк молча кивнул:

— Вижу, первый. Наблюдайте и регистрируйте данные. А мне и правда лучше навестить доктора.

Он осторожно поднялся и направился к турболифту, не дыша и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как вокруг его разума вьется искрящийся и немного расстроенный контур, обещая все больше и больше блаженства.

Вдохнуть Жан-Люк посмел только когда за ним захлопнулись двери. Он остановил лифт и устало прислонился к стенке. Итак, его ощущения и происходящее снаружи были связаны — и напрямую. Но почему и как? Кто так бесцеремонно рвался в его разум? И какое отношение он имел к омега?

Сеть вокруг него всколыхнулась и будто беззвучно хихикнула оттого, что знала ответ. В происходящем все еще не было смысла, но в то же время сеть явно обладала личностью — и эта личность казалась странно знакомой, будто они уже встречались. Жан-Люку почудилось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он поймет, кто касается его разума.

— В каюте! — ответила сеть на его мысли, не пояснив, что имеет в виду.

Ну, хорошо, допустим, речь шла про каюту Жан-Люка. Допустим, он должен туда пойти. Он снова запустил лифт, изменив точку назначения. Сеть довольно запульсировала, и Жан-Люк застонал от очередной волны наслаждения.

К счастью, в коридоре никого не было — Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что выглядит адекватно. Он почти бегом добрался до места и, едва войдя, тут же понял, о ком ему напоминала сеть. Для этого хватило единственного взгляда на диван, на котором уютно расположился незваный гость.

— Что все это значит, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк сердито, направляясь к дивану.

Кью развалился, будто был здесь хозяином. Жан-Люк ждал какого-то замечания, насмешливой реплики, снисходительного ответа, но Кью молча смотрел на него с кривой ухмылкой, которая, как ни странно, казалась почти смущенной.

Ощущения нахлынули с новой силой и на этот раз были гораздо менее абстрактными — то ли близость к Кью заставила ментальное стать физическим, то ли понимание того, кто именно касался разума Жан-Люка, дало толчок, но чувства приобрели явно сексуальный оттенок. Все тело Жан-Люка теперь пощипывало, по коже шла дрожь. Он раздраженно одернул форму.

— Ты ответишь мне или нет? — спросил он, приблизившись почти вплотную.

Кью наконец-то соизволил заговорить:

— Mon capitaine! — воскликнул он, прижав руку к тому месту, где у него вполне могло находиться сердце. — Я просто очень, очень рад тебя видеть! Очень!

Сеть нанесла новый удар, и Жан-Люк едва смог сдержать стон наслаждения. Каюта моргнула и вдруг окрасилась в ядовито-розовый цвет. Кью окинул ее недовольным взглядом и вздохнул:

— Но, пожалуй, я должен... из-ви-ни-ть-ся. За это все, — он обвел вокруг рукой, а затем указал на самого Жан-Люка и изобразил в воздухе невнятную фигуру. Каюта неуверенно вернулась к сдержанным оттенкам.

Происходящее казалось не вполне адекватным. Кью был не вполне адекватным. И слово «извиниться» он произнес по слогам, будто боялся запнуться. Если бы Кью был не Кью, Жан-Люк счел бы, что тот пьян. Но ведь этого не могло быть, верно? Или могло? А вдруг Кью пострадал? Ранен? Жан-Люк знал, что и такое возможно — он читал доклад адмирала Дженуэй о войне в континууме.

— Что с тобой случилось, Кью? — спросил он чуть тише и менее резко. — Ты в порядке?

Нет, страдающим Кью точно не выглядел. Скорее он казался чересчур расслабленным — обычно в его позе, движениях чувствовался избыток энергии, словно Кью стоило труда впихнуть ее всю в жалкое человеческое тело, утрамбовать, чтобы она не лезла наружу, и при этом не взорваться. Даже сидя в нарочито вальяжной позе, Кью обычно выглядел так, будто через секунду вскочит на ноги и начнет действовать. Но не сейчас. Сейчас его будто размазало по дивану. Казалось, что он и подняться сможет с трудом.

— Я должен из-ви-ни-ть-ся! — повторил Кью по слогам, очень старательно. — Но я ничего не могу сделать, Жан-Люк! Оно сильнее меня! Оно рвется наружу!

Кью икнул и прикрыл рот рукой. Сквозь его пальцы и правда что-то рвалось на свободу — облачка мерцающих частиц, похожие на крошечные галактики. Жан-Люк осторожно присел на краешек дивана.

— Ты видишь, Жан-Люк? — спросил Кью и снова икнул. — В этом бою мне не по-бе-дить!

Одному облаку удалось прорваться почти невредимым. Оно на мгновение зависло над головой Кью, а затем медленно заскользило в сторону Жан-Люка. Тот махнул на мини-галактику рукой, и ее снесло потоком воздуха к потолку. Жан-Люк надеялся, что если она была обитаемой, от такого рывка никто не пострадал.

— Что-то я вижу, — признал Жан-Люк, — но не вполне понимаю, что именно.

— Это потому, что ты — человек, — очень рассудительно объяснил Кью. — А значит, не в состоянии а-де-ква-т-но оценить и сотой доли того, что происходит вокруг тебя. А я — Кью. Странная ситуация, правда?

Ситуация и правда была странной, но не вполне по той причине, которую назвал Кью.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Жан-Люк, пытаясь не обращать внимания на очередную волну экстаза.

— Молекула. То есть молекулы. Их было... — Кью поднял руку и старательно сосчитал на пальцах. — Двадцать пять. Нет, двадцать семь. А может, шесть. Нет, нет, семь!

— Омега? Они тебе навредили?

Жан-Люк не ожидал, что борг работал с таким количеством молекул. Разведка сообщила о двух — и этого уже было слишком много. Какой силы оказался бы взрыв от почти тридцати?

— Не то, чтобы повредили... — Кью пожал плечами и, потеряв равновесие, начал сползать в сторону Жан-Люка, так что тому пришлось его поддержать. Нет, Кью определенно был если и не пьян, то не в себе. — Просто их было слишком много для одного утра. Никогда не употребляй больше одной — в крайнем случае двух! — омега-молекул за раз, Жан-Люк. А то потом не найдешь дорогу в континуум. Хотя зачем тебе в континуум? — Кью нахмурился. — Зачем ты собрался в континуум, Жан-Люк? Хочешь познакомиться с родственниками?

Жан-Люк начал понимать, что происходит.

— Я не собираюсь в континуум, Кью, — произнес он, на всякий случай поднявшись с дивана. — Так это ты остановил взрыв?

Кью развел руками:

— А кто еще сделал бы это? Но теперь, как видишь, я немного...

— Пьян?

— Фу, как грубо! Под воздействием. Но ты отвлек меня. А я ведь пытался из-ви-ни-ть-ся, потому что... оно само, Жан-Люк! Я контролирую ситуацию — в целом, но обрывки мыслей, желаний все равно вырываются! — Кью оглядел Жан-Люка с головы до ног. — Надеюсь, я не слишком настойчив? Просто мне сейчас... немного трудно сдержать свои порывы.

— Ты о тех ощущениях... которые я... которые я... — Жан-Люк не вполне понимал, что происходит, а уж как описать это и вовсе не знал.

— Да. И еще о дожде. И о шляпах на третьей палубе. Что, о них ты еще не слышал? Не важно. Просто я не успеваю проконтролировать каждую мысль — некоторым удается вылететь. Очень трудно следить за всем, когда вместо этого хочется просто расслабиться! Да и мое отношение к тебе немного... вышло из-под контроля, — Кью сделал широкий жест рукой и снова начал заваливаться на бок — на этот раз в другую сторону. — Уже давно. Но сейчас особенно! Обычно я справляюсь со своими чувствами гораздо лучше!

С чувствами? Отношение? Жан-Люку внезапно пришло в голову, что, будь они героями какой-нибудь романтической истории с голопалубы, сейчас должна была бы заиграть романтическая музыка. Очевидно, Кью в голову пришло то же самое — потому что музыка и правда заиграла. Разудалая фривольная мелодия, которой Жан-Люк никогда не слышал, но которая навевала мысли о фавнах, сатирах и вакханалиях. Жан-Люк отогнал непрошенные ассоциации.

— Кью! — недовольно произнес он.

— Прости, прости, я же не специально! — Кью попытался щелкнуть пальцами, и с третьей попытки это у него получилось. Музыка затихла, и Жан-Люк с Кью остались в неловкой тишине.

Кью смотрел на Жан-Люка не вполне сфокусированным взглядом, а Жан-Люк думал о том, что момент наконец-то настал. И очень в духе Кью было превратить его в фарс.

Нужно признать, Жан-Люк давно ожидал, что Кью затронет вопрос об их отношениях. Трудно было не заметить, что он уделяет Жан-Люку больше внимания, чем любому другому человеку (а может, и любому другому существу). И эта зацикленность была заметна не только Жан-Люку — к большому его сожалению. Едва вернувшись из гамма-квадранта, Ваш сразу же написала ему, чтобы он «затащил уже Кью в кровать, и тот отстал от нее с рассказами о том, как совершенно не заинтересован в капитанах Звездного флота». Кэтрин Джейнвэй однажды попыталась тактично узнать у него, как далеко зашла их связь, а затем намекнула, что командование не будет против — потому что, цитируя адмирала, «контакты с кью-континуумом очень важны для человечества». Жан-Люк чуть сквозь землю не провалился от смущения. Даже Деанна Трой как-то попыталась деликатно объяснить ему, что Кью испытывает в его отношении гораздо более сильные чувства, чем хочет показать. Наверное, советник считала, что сам Жан-Люк ничего не замечает.

Но нет, он прекрасно все замечал — просто не представлял, как вести себя в такой ситуации. Однако Кью ничего не предпринимал. Может быть, дело было в том, что кью вообще не вступали в тесные отношения — ведь, если подумать, зачем они существам, которые не умирают и не размножаются? Кью вполне могло хватать визитов раз в год; возможно, это и был самый близкий контакт, на который способен его вид. Хотя, конечно, все могло обстоять не так радужно. Может быть, причиной было нежелание Кью связываться с представителем вида, стоявшего ниже на лестнице эволюции.

Но Кью употребил слова «сдерживаться» и «справляюсь», что наводило на мысль не об отсутствующем желании зайти дальше, а о препятствиях.

Жан-Люк снова почувствовал дрожь — все его тело будто наэлектризовалось от близости Кью. И он даже не был уверен в том, что и сейчас виновата сеть; честность перед самим собой требовала признать: Кью ему просто нравился. Жан-Люк знал за собой этот грешок — его всегда привлекали авантюристы, не вполне честные личности, непредсказуемые и импульсивные создания, несущие опасность. Кью вписывался в типаж просто идеально: более опасное и непредсказуемое существо нужно было еще поискать. Попадание во вкусы Жан-Люка оказалось настолько точным, что перевесило даже равнодушие к мужчинам. Жан-Люк редко находил их привлекательными физически, но в присутствии Кью иногда начинал ловить себя на неуместных фантазиях. К тому же нельзя отрицать, что Кью был искушением во всех смыслах этого слова — заполняя особенно занудные отчеты, дописывая никому не интересные доклады на десятки страниц, Жан-Люк иногда думал о том, что мог бы вместо этого отправиться с Кью в захватывающее путешествие по гамма-квадранту. Жан-Люк был уверен в том, что Кью с радостью взял бы его с собой. И даже в том, что справился бы с вспышками гнева Кью, с его непредсказуемостью, с быстро меняющимся настроением — все это казалось страшным только когда затрагивало жизни экипажа, за себя Жан-Люк не волновался. Может быть, это было самонадеянно, но в том, что ему Кью вреда не причинит, Жан-Люк не сомневался.

Он распрямил спину и сделал выражение лица посуровее:

— Объяснись, Кью.

Кью театрально вздохнул:

— Может, все же оставим объяснения на потом? Нет? Ну ладно, тогда с чего начать? С того, как образуются омега-молекулы?

— Начни лучше с того, что ты вообще подразумеваешь под «отношением».

Кью откинул голову и расхохотался:

— Только не говори мне, что не заметил!

— Конечно, заметил! Не увидел бы только слепой. Да и он догадался бы, если бы ты и ему постоянно дышал в ухо.

— Тогда что кон-крет-но ты хочешь узнать? Спрашивай, не стесняйся!

— Для начала, если ты во мне... — Жан-Люк сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать безопасное и нейтральное слово, — заинтересован, то почему ничего не предпринимал? Ты не похож на существо, способное терпеливо ждать или откладывать на потом.

— Но ты же человек, Жан-Люк! А я — кью.

Итак, это был банальный расизм. Жан-Люк вздохнул, испытывая одновременно и злость, и разочарование:

— Не хочешь опускаться на мой уровень? Или боишься, что в континууме не одобрят?

Кью внезапно перестал выглядеть расслабленным. В каюте потемнело, протяжно завыл ветер. Жан-Люк не успел прокомментировать театральные спецэффекты, даже не успел заметить, как Кью поднялся с дивана — а может, тот и не поднимался, а сразу оказался стоящим вплотную к Жан-Люку. Как бы то ни было, Кью вдруг очутился на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров, он стоял, вцепившись руками в плечи Жан-Люка.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я стал бы тратить время на форму жизни, которую нахожу слишком примитивной? — произнес Кью мрачно.

Корабль начал мелко дрожать — совсем не так, как от работы варп-двигателя, а нервно и сбивчиво.

— «Энтерпрайз»! — предостерег Жан-Люк.

Кью вздохнул и ослабил хватку. Дрожь сошла на нет, и даже вой ветра пропал, а Кью отпустил плечи Жан-Люка и снова плюхнулся на диван, а затем похлопал рядом с собой, гостеприимно приглашая капитана присесть в собственной каюте. Тот снова опустился на краешек.

— Обычно ты именно это и утверждаешь, — гораздо более спокойно пояснил Жан-Люк.

— Но, тем не менее, продолжаю появляться здесь с завидной регуляровно... ре-гу-ляр-ность-ю! Неужели ты до сих пор веришь, что я нахожу людей такими примитивными, как говорю? Да даже в штабе давно догадались, что я вовсе не считаю вас тараканами! Кстати, хочешь узнать, что написано в деле Звездного флота про наши с тобой отношения? Я обхохотался, когда увидел!

— Нет! — резко остановил его Жан-Люк. Этого он совершенно точно знать не хотел, ему еще работать с этими людьми, и Жан-Люк хотел бы без смущения смотреть им в глаза. — Но что тогда ты имел в виду, Кью?

— Жан-Люк, пойми меня правильно. Люди обладают чертами, которые меня привлекают: мужество, необходимое, чтобы жить в теле, которое может развалиться на куски от одного чиха, желание перемен — даже несмотря на полное неумение вычислить, к чему они приведут. Но вы такие хрупкие! Твое сознание, — Кью посмотрел на него, сузив глаза, и Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал растущее давление. Угомонившаяся было сеть снова проснулась, и Жан-Люка накрыло очередной волной удовольствия. Он заставил себя не обращать на нее внимания, сфокусировавшись на лице Кью. Тот облизнул губы, а зрачки у него так расширились, что глаза казались практически черными. — Оно очень привлекательно, не скрою. Разум исследователя, который еще не успел заскучать, не растерял любви к неизвестному... — Кью резко отвернулся и вздохнул, а сеть тут же отступила. — Но человеческий ум такой маленький! Мозг такой хрупкий! По сравнению с моим, твое сознание кажется крошечным. Мы, кью, никогда не вступаем в связи с другими видами именно по этой причине — ведь согласись, склеивать партнера из осколков после ночи ментальной любви совсем не романтично!

Жан-Люк снова почувствовал, что закипает. Нет, на некоторые темы общаться с Кью было попросту невозможно. Его снобизм (даже если и был обоснован — частично!) просто выводил из себя. Значит, тот больше десяти лет кружил вокруг Жан-Люка, намекая, ревнуя, раздражая, потому что боялся сломать? Потому что считал слишком жалким и хрупким? Способным развалиться от прикосновения? Жан-Люк не так много знал о континууме — а возможно, и не мог познать его полностью, — но в одном он был уверен: кью склонны недооценивать других и переоценивать себя. Он был уверен, что и сейчас происходило то же самое — Кью занижал его способности, чудовищно и несправедливо. Жан-Люк почувствовал настойчивое желание доказать, что Кью не прав, что все совсем не так. Что Жан-Люк не фарфоровая статуэтка, а существо, которое может за себя постоять. И уж точно способное на секс с представителем кью-континуума.

— Посмотри на меня, Кью! — приказал он, и Кью послушно повернулся в его сторону.

Жан-Люк открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, произнести одну из тех горячих и полных пафоса речей, которые так любил Кью, но, неожиданно для самого себя, вместо этого резко подался вперед и поцеловал его.

Кью издал сдавленный стон и откинулся на спинку дивана, придавленный тяжестью Жан-Люка. Сеть вернулась, и теперь Жан-Люк не стал ее отталкивать. Наоборот, он хотел подключиться к ней, проникнуть внутрь как можно глубже. Его желание сработало: происходящее будто раздвоилось, материальный мир перекрыл ментальный слой, вдруг оказавшийся видимым. Теперь Жан-Люк не только чувствовал прикосновения сети, но и смотрел на нее. И только увидев ее — сверкающую, полную стремительных потоков энергии, переливающуюся огнями, — он до конца осознал, что это и был Кью в своей истинной форме. Тот мог одновременно быть и человеком, и сетью: огромной, заполняющей все вокруг, больше каюты, больше корабля.

На секунду Жан-Люк испугался — говоря с Кью, было легко забыть, что его материальное тело не настоящее, оно создано, чтобы облегчить взаимодействие двух непохожих видов. Кью слишком хорошо притворялся человеком — даже его недостатки казались понятными и знакомыми. Эта мнимая похожесть успокаивала, усыпляла подозрения, заставляла излишне рисковать. Но сейчас Жан-Люк наконец-то полностью осознал, с кем имеет дело — с неизвестным. С непознанным, которое считает себя во всем лучше людей, и которому следует доказать обратное! И кто сможет сделать это, если не Жан-Люк?

Усилием воли он заставил себя вернуться к материальному миру и почувствовал под губами кожу Кью. Кажется, шею. Очень хорошо. Жан-Люк начал опускаться ниже, ведя по ней языком, и Кью застонал.

— Жан-Люк! — не очень внятно пробормотал он и попытался оттолкнуть. Жан-Люк не поддался, а вместо этого обнял Кью за талию, запустив ладони под форму. Плоть под его руками казалась настоящей и очень горячей. Кью снова застонал, и во второй половине реальности сеть начала яростно пульсировать. — Жан-Люк... не думаю... что сейчас момент подходящий! Я не вполне... себя контролирую!

Несмотря на свои слова, Кью больше не делал попыток оттолкнуть его, отдавшись ощущениям.

— Твое тело... ты испытываешь то же, что и обычный человек? Ты чувствуешь все, что я делаю? — уточнил Жан-Люк на всякий случай.

— Да, но не уверен, что мы должны...

— А я уверен! Именно это мы и должны. Мне до смерти надоело, что ты принижаешь человечество, Кью!

Тот коротко хохотнул:

— Ты выбрал очень оригинальный способ, чтобы доказать...

— Просто замолчи и займись делом! Если твой вид вообще на это способен!

Жан-Люк снова поцеловал Кью в губы — в том числе, чтобы заткнуть. А затем расстегнул его брюки и начал исследование неизвестного. Кью опять застонал; сеть вдруг сжалась тугим кольцом, а потом стремительно развернулась, как нападающая змея. Судя по всему, это был хороший знак, так что Жан-Люк продолжил то, что делал, одновременно переключив внимание на сеть. Нужно было действовать на два фронта. Что же предпринять на ментальном? Мог ли он коснуться Кью и здесь? Он осмотрелся, пытаясь найти центр. Там, где светящиеся потоки накладывались на физическое тело Кью, расцвечивая его странными полыхающими золотом татуировками? Да, там контур становился более плотным, линии переплетались, петли были более узкими, поток несся быстрее. А в самой середине, в районе живота Кью, сеть запутывалась в тугой клубок. Жан-Люк потянулся к нему и почувствовал сопротивление. Ну, хорошо, значит придется действовать постепенно. Он коснулся одной из горящих нитей, чтобы погладить — как обычное человеческое тело, реального любовника. Кью это явно понравилось: сеть снова сжалась в клубок, а потом резко расправилась, и член Кью дернулся почти так же резко. Все получалось на удивление легко — Кью не только не подавлял Жан-Люка, но и почти не делал попыток ответить на ласки или оттолкнуть, оставаясь пассивным. Это странным образом возбуждало — возможно, потому, что Жан-Люк в первый раз перехватил инициативу в их взаимодействии.

— Ты застал меня в момент... слабости, — хрипло пояснил Кью в ответ на невысказанный вслух вопрос. — Просто молекулы...

— Конечно, тешь себя иллюзиями! — ответил Жан-Люк и, не давая Кью возможности возмутиться, вернулся к поцелуям.

Кью возмущенно замычал, но сразу же отвлекся на губы и язык Жан-Люка.

Жан-Люк вложил в поцелуй все умения, все распирающее его желание доказать, что он вовсе не бесполезная кукла. Судя по всему, выходило у него убедительно — Кью теперь почти непрерывно издавал тихие, еле слышные стоны. Жан-Люк начал стягивать с Кью брюки, но те вдруг исчезли — вместе с остальной их одеждой. Что ж, удобно. Сеть ритмично сжималась и разжималась в такт движениям пальцев Жан-Люка, ласкающих член Кью, заполняя разум волнами удовольствия. Но все же, почему Кью не дал ему прикоснуться к центру? Жан-Люк сделал еще одну попытку дотронуться до узла светящихся потоков и почувствовал сопротивление — хотя и менее уверенное, чем прежде.

Кью наконец-то вспомнил, что всемогущ, а значит может общаться и без помощи рта, который так успешно занял Жан-Люк.

— Ты не выдержишь, — пробормотал он не вполне уверенно.

Худшей фразы и придумать было нельзя. Жан-Люк потянулся вперед еще более решительно, усилив ласки — и физические, и ментальные. Судя по тому, что сеть теперь беспорядочно билась, как клубок светящихся змей, Кью был на грани оргазма. Или же это Жан-Люк сломал его своим превосходящим разумом.

Жан-Люка вдруг затопило чужими впечатлениями — будто Кью наконец догадался, что если и не в силах ответить физически, то может попросту разделить с Жан-Люком свои чувства. И да, Кью был очень близок к оргазму. Жан-Люк чуть не потерял контроль, ошеломленный чужим наслаждением. То казалось огромным, нечеловеческим — не удивительно, что Кью не мог ответить, если он ощущал все настолько остро! С настройками чувствительности человеческого тела он явно переборщил. Или же дело было не в этом — может быть, Кью просто никогда не снисходил до физического секса и потому не знал, насколько приятным тот может быть. Но Жан-Люк был гораздо привычнее к физическим ощущениям, да и сила воли у него была сильнее. Он сосредоточился на сети, не давая себе расслабиться. Итак, сердцевина, центр. Жан-Люк еще раз потянулся вперед, и на этот раз Кью поддался.

Жан-Люка затопило самыми странными ощущениями, какие он когда-либо испытывал. Все перемешалось. Где-то в реальном мире кончил Кью, заразив своим оргазмом Жан-Люка, утянув за собой, а еще заставив сеть сжаться пружиной до едва заметной точки, а потом раскрыться, развернуться на всю галактику. Сознание Жан-Люка, привязанное к светящимся нитям в нескольких точках, оказалось растянуто так, что на мгновение он испугался — а вдруг Кью был прав, вдруг Жан-Люка сейчас разорвет на миллион мелких частичек и он никогда больше не сможет собраться? Паника вплелась в наслаждение, делая его еще острее — хотя куда уж больше? Жан-Люк никогда в жизни не испытывал таких сильных ощущений, оргазма настолько острого, что он резал, как ножом. Жан-Люка протащило сквозь незнакомые звезды во всех направлениях сразу, заставляя одновременно поглощать в сотни раз больше информации, чем он привык. Несмотря на то, что ум Жан-Люка едва успевал фиксировать происходящее, некоторые подробности он замечал. Видел промелькнувшую мимо солнечную систему и скопище кораблей боргов на другом конце галактики, проник за горизонт событий черной дыры и вышел с другого конца червоточины, проплыл через густое, как каша, пространство, которое казалось живым, обнаружил вдруг, что на него смотрят существа, похожие на светящиеся сети, соединенные между собой отростками. Другие кью?

— Так вы все-таки сделали это! — заметило одно из существ с отстраненным любопытством. — Не будешь против, если мы почувствуем вместе с Кью? В конце концов, получать оргазм в одиночку не очень-то вежливо! К тому же он открыл тебе те части себя, к которым никому не давал прикасаться! Я тоже хочу посмотреть!

Жан-Люк ничего не ответил, только успел мысленно возмутиться бесцеремонным вмешательством, а его уже уносило дальше, дальше, еще дальше, за границы понимания, в такие места, где он больше не мог ничего понять и только держался за сеть, чтобы окончательно не потеряться и не сойти с ума.

А затем движение затормозилось и сошло на нет. Сеть на миг замерла, чтобы начать сжиматься: вначале медленно, а затем все быстрее, быстрее, пока Жан-Люка не унесло обратно, сжав за миллисекунду до размеров физического тела.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Жан-Люк просто пытался дышать. Вдох, выдох, еще раз вдох. Втягивать воздух через отверстие в голове казалось до странности примитивным, почти нелепым. Но это и успокаивало. Жан-Люк лежал на чем-то теплом: наверное, это была грудь Кью. Она мерно вздымалась и опускалась, занимаясь тем же банальным делом, что и Жан-Люк. Они были в кровати, полностью голые, хотя как здесь очутились и когда успели раздеться, Жан-Люк вспомнить не мог.

Он до сих пор ощущал волны наслаждения, будто купался в постепенно отступающем прибое. И вместе с тем легкий стыд — в присутствии Кью он зачастую вел себя слишком нелогично, слишком безрассудно. Кью очень легко выводил его из себя. Конечно, сегодняшнее происшествие можно было бы свалить на Кью — тот и сам был не в себе, когда появился в каюте Жан-Люка, и его опьянение вполне могло передаться по сети... но нет. Жан-Люк предпочитал быть честным с самим собой. Он действовал по собственной воле, без постороннего влияния. Дал давно подавляемым желаниям вырваться наружу.

Нет, Жан-Люк не стыдился того, что переспал с Кью — они давно к этому шли. Но вот обстоятельства могли бы быть другими. Подумать только, он практически заставил Кью! Насильно пролез в его сознание, вынудил заняться сексом. Вел себя слишком настойчиво. И что сказал тот представитель континуума, который каким-то образом умудрился влезть в происходящее? Кью раньше никому не открывался так, как Жан-Люку? Он вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто соблазнил невинную девицу — что в случае Кью хоть и казалось абсурдным, но все же было не совсем лишено оснований. После гипертрофированных реакций Кью на самое простое удовольствие, Жан-Люк начал подозревать, что тот не только никогда не давал другим кью прикоснуться к центру сети, но и никогда не занимался сексом в физическом теле.

Жан-Люк повернулся и посмотрел на Кью. Тот встретил его взгляд и усмехнулся. Вид у него был гораздо более вменяемый, чем прежде — видимо, секс помог избавиться от излишка омега-молекул.

— Тебе не надоело все время оказываться правым, Жан-Люк? — спросил он. Никакого сожаления или недовольства в его голосе не слышалось.

Жан-Люк немного расслабился.

— Извини, что я... что так сильно... что настоял, — попытался он сформулировать мысль.

Кью заливисто расхохотался:

— Ох уж эти люди! — произнес он, немного успокоившись. — Ты бегаешь за человеком десятилетиями, а он потом извиняется, что затащил тебя в постель. Все-таки вы удивительно странные создания. Но я прощаю тебя, Жан-Люк, если тебе это нужно, — Кью прижал руку к сердцу в насквозь фальшивом порыве чувств. — Можешь даже соблазнить меня еще раз, я не буду против! — он внезапно перекатился и навис над Жан-Люком, опираясь на руки. — Я даже настаиваю! — Кью так же резко опустился, чтобы его поцеловать, и снова поднялся, взгляд у него был очень довольный. — Я буду очень разочарован, если мы не повторим попытки — раз уж тебя оказалось труднее сломать, чем я думал. Ну, а теперь мне пора. Нужно серьезно поговорить с некоторыми любителями вмешиваться в чужие дела. Еще увидимся!

Жан-Люк еще не успел ответить, а Кью уже исчез в слепящей вспышке. Не очень-то вежливо, но вполне в духе Кью.

Жан-Люк полежал в кровати еще несколько секунд, а затем поднялся и осмотрелся в поисках формы. Та лежала на стуле, аккуратно сложенная. Жан-Люк оглядел себя — для человека, только что участвовавшего в самом странном сексуальном акте из возможных, он чувствовал себя подозрительно чистым. Даже чище, чем до него. В сексе с Кью были свои преимущества — помимо совсем очевидных.

Жан-Люк быстро оделся и щелкнул по значку, вызывая мостик.

— Все закончилось, первый? — спросил он, уже зная ответ.

— Да, капитан. Никакого дождя в космосе, да и разноцветные круги исчезли.

— Отлично. Я подойду через минуту и объясню, в чем дело.

Конечно, без особых подробностей. Их можно было опустить.

— Да, капитан.

Жан-Люк направился было к двери, но замер, уловив краем глаза движение. Мыльные пузыри. Вокруг летали переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги мыльные пузыри. Они кружились над столом, витали вокруг книг, зависали под потолком. Может быть, Кью вызвал их случайно и просто забыл убрать. Хотя, вероятнее, все же оставил специально. Жан-Люк вздохнул, покачал головой, не вполне понимая, смеяться или хмуриться, и вышел из каюты.


End file.
